Switched
by Clockwork-Ceni
Summary: Mercedes wakes up to find herself in an AU. What mishaps can I put her and Kurt through? Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

"Goodnight Mercedes," Kurt said over the phone.

"Night Kurt," Mercedes clicked the end button on her cell. It was Sunday night, and the two friends had just finished a very interesting conversation on some topic. (I didn't really feel like thinking of one) Mercedes was always confident around Kurt, like she could be herself with him no matter what. But it was hard to imagine the soprano being anything different. Kurt was like a rock- never changing.

No way was that a good enough metaphor for Kurt. He was like a song- even if someone had butchered the tune, or changed the words, or your worst enemy was singing it, it was your song, and no one could take that away.

Satisfied, Mercedes switched off her lamp, ready to go to bed. Her last thought before falling into a deep sleep was, _I'm so glad I can rely on someone like Kurt to be the one factor I can always count on to stay the same_.

* * *

Mercedes opened her locker with a sigh. Kurt hadn't texted her back all day. Which wasn't totally odd, she knew he had other things to do, but still. She quickly gathered her books, and was about to head to class when the world went dark. Two warm hands covered Mercedes' eyes, and a voice whispered in her ear, "Guess who 'Cede?"

"Dunno. Maybe you should show me girl." Mercedes twisted out of the grasp, and found herself facing a girl she had never seen before. She had soft blond hair that was just verging onto being placed in the 'dirty blond' category. It reached halfway to her elbows. Her eyes were a funky green/hazel combo, and oddly familiar.

"Come on Cedes, stop playing, we're gonna be late!" The girl laughed and whisked Mercedes off to class.

Who the HELL is this girl?


	2. Chapter 2

After a full day hanging out with Chloe- that was the girls name- Mercedes was ready for a break. Luckily, there was no way she was in Glee Club. Chloe was talkative, energetic, and just plain crazy! She was fashionable, but not nearly as much as Kurt. She didn't hang with popular people, claiming they were 'sheep to the rules of television drama' but was above 'the poorly dressed, shy, and nerdy losers'.

Mercedes turned to go into the choir room, which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. "Cede! Where are you going?" she asked- loudly.

Mercedes winced. "Glee. I know you're not in it, so I'll catch up with you later, k girl?" _Like never_. She thought privately.

Chloe looked confused. "But, Cede, you're not in Glee Club."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not. There's, only like, one, person in Glee- the teacher."

"No, there's-"

"Fine Mrs. Technically. There's three. That goth girl-"

"Tina."

"The nerd in the wheel-chair," Chloe continued as though no one had spoken.

"Artie"

"And Berry. The biggest loser in Ohio." Chloe wrinkled her nose in disqust. "Trust me. You are not in Glee Club."

Somehow, they had ended up walking to one of the doors and leaving without going near the choir room. "Now, Cedes, you are going to come to my house. And we aren't going to walk or get a ride because-"

"Oh my lord."

"Like it?" Chloe walked over fondly to a shiny black Navigator. "Dad got it for me! Sweet huh? Get in!"

Mercedes climbed in, awkward yes, but having the strangest sense of Déjà Vu.

"What's up? You don't look to good, and you will not be hurling in my baby."

For the first time today, Mercedes laughed at something the crazy girl said. "It's nothing like that, Chloe. It's just your car reminds me of one my friend had."

Chloe cast Mercedes an odd look. "Who?"  
Mercedes shook her head. "No one." She felt a sense of loss as Chloe pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Ohh! I love this song!" Chloe exclaimed, reaching to turn up the volume on the radio. She opened her mouth and began to sing. She had a beautiful voice. It was a voice that said 'I can do whatever the hell I want'. The range was amazing. It was strong. It was a bit casual, but it was perfect. It was-

It was Kurt's voice.

"PULL OVER!" Mercedes yelled. Chloe jerked the wheel and moved the car to the side of the road.

"What? Fire? Deer? What is it Cede?" Chloe was confused, and you could practically hear her heart racing.

Kurt.

This explains so much.

The eyes, heck the entire girl was Kurt! The flawless skin, the shape of her hair… and it explained her crush on Finn. The car. The absence of Kurt.

"Cede?" Chloe asked, concerned for her friends sudden silence.

"Who. Hell. Are. You?" Mercedes growled.

"I'm your best friend! I'm the most fashionable girl at McKinley. I'm Chloe Hummel!"

"No. I'll tell you who you are. You are Kurt Hummel. You have an amazing sense in fashion. We are in Glee Club together. You have an amazing voice- best soprano I know. You were once on the football team- you taught them to dance! Kurt you are amazing! And you can stop this stupid charade!"

Chloe blinked. "You're crazy Cede-girl." She whispered.

Mercedes sighed. This was a dream. "Take me home." She said weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes prayed that yesterday had been a dream. She wished that it was a cruel joke. But the next day, sure enough, a very worried blond approached Mercedes. "Hey Cede. You ok? You kind of lost it yesterday."

"I'm fine." Mercedes said, swallowing a lump in her throat. She opened her mouth, about to ask something when a familiar/unfamiliar voice interjected.

Mercedes watched as Finn walked up to Chloe saying, "Hey Chloe, Cedes. What's up?" He gave a slightly less goofy grin then he normally did. Chloe, in the meanwhile, giggled. GIGGLED.

"Not much, Finn. Cede just went insane." She blushed, giggled again, and did that thing with her eyelashes that was supposed to be cute. Finn might have liked it, but it just made Mercedes sick. Where was Kurt when you need him?

"Good for her," Finn seemed to be trying to ignore Mercedes as best as he could. Whatever focus he had was on Chloe. "So, Quinn's been kind of ignoring me lately. If this thing falls flat on me, will you help me up?"

Chloe let out a noise that resembled the 'Fan-Girl Squeal'. Mercedes just rolled her eyes. "Y-"

"Hey Finn!" Mercedes snapped to get the jocks attention for a few seconds. "Quinn left you. She's found someone else. Go talk to her."  
"What?" Finn asked, stupidity leaking off him in waves. "Thanks for the heads up Cede. Chloe, you'll have to get back to me with your answer. See yah."

Chloe's face had fallen. "Why did you do that?" she said, anger in her controlled voice.

Mercedes protested, "Come on girl! He was playing you like a violin! Or drums."

"But he's a hot drummer," Chloe said dreamily.

"Come on. Let's get to class," Mercedes said with a sigh.

(I tried to make Finn the jerk he is in the fic, but I don't know if he turned out jerky enough. So he's popular, and a jerk. Great combo right?)

* * *

Mercedes lounged on the bleachers, watching the Cheerios' practice. She couldn't go to Glee, so this would have to do. She heard a thump, and the sound of shoes on the metal. Chloe plopped down next to her. "What's going on Cedes? I'm here for you. I care. You've been off all day and I want to know why." For the first time, Chloe was both honest, and quiet.

"It's Kurt."

"Oh. Ok. Tell me about him. You said he was… cool. I want to know why he's so important."

"You."  
"What?"

"Why you're so important."

"Ok Cedes! I don't know why you insist I'm Kurt, but I know that I am not. But if it makes you feel better, you can pretend I am. For now." At her friends silence she said. "Pretend I'm the guidance counselor. Pretend I'm Mrs. Pillsbury."

Mercedes cast Chloe a dark look, but smiled. "We met in Glee. (I'm assuming that was the first time.) Well, we didn't meet in Glee, I had seen you around school and stuff, but we first knew each other in Glee. We became friends, and I did… things. Stupid things that were supposed to impress you. New clothes. Complements. And they did, sort of. Just not the way I wanted them to. Then Glee did this, Car Wash or something. We were washing your car, and I asked you if you wanted to make it official. You know, like dating official." Mercedes glanced at Chloe, who was listening patently. "You said some things, and we all messed up because, I ended up throwing a rock through your window."

Chloe laughed. "You didn't!"

"Yes I did. Afterwards I felt really guilty, so I found you afterwards by your locker. We were alone, so I offered to pay for the damage. You said it didn't matter, because your dad had taken the car away. Then you told me you were gay. We've been friends ever since."

Mercedes looked at Chloe, who was staring at her, amazed. "You believe me, right?" she asked hopefully.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know. That seems like a vivid dream, or-"

"The truth?"

"Maybe. Yeah. I think so. So I think you should go home, get some rest, and try and forget all about Kurt. I'm here now, and he's not."  
"You don't understand! You just can't forget Kurt!" Mercedes turned and stormed away from the bleachers, a real Rachel Berry worthy walk out.

"Cede! Wait!" Chloe called.

Mercedes kept walking.

* * *

Mercedes lounged on her bed, trying to do her math homework when the phone rang. Glad to have a distraction, she grabbed it.

Chloe.

But at this point, she didn't really care.

"Hey Chloe." She answered.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes."

"Why do I have boobs?"

Mercedes sat up. "Kurt?" she barely dared to hope.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

A/N. I love a good cliffy. There's going to be like, 4-6 more chapters before I end this.

Explanation: There are two worlds, one where Kurt's a boy and one where he's a girl. Kurt and Chloe, Chloe and Kurt. Got that? Well in Kurt's world, everything is 'normal' to us. The one way to tell who's from each world is simple. Mercedes is called Mercedes in the 'normal' universe and Cede or Cedes in the non normal one. Other than that, it's just a matter of personality. For instance, not normal Finn is stupid, not naïve like normal Finn. And he's a popular jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

In an amazingly short period of time, Mercedes was pounding on the Hummel's door. Burt opened the door, and let Mercedes in, 'knowing the girls strong bond.' As Mercedes entered Kurt's room, she called softly, "Kurt?"

Chloe was sitting on her bed, still in her pjs. Her bedspread was a deep brown color and her walls were a stunning magenta. As Mercedes entered her view, she jumped up. "Mercedes!"

Mercedes crossed her arms, annoyed by the peppy young blond's silly trick. "Chloe, don't kid around. I know you think I'm nuts. This isn't helping." (I can read your mind, your thinking: WHAT? And so am I. Where am I going with this?)

"Mercedes, it's me! Kurt!" Chloe pleaded.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure. Tell me: How many different outfits does Lady Gaga own."

"471," came the immediate response.

"And what instrument does Artie play?"

"Guitar."

"Who knocked Quinn up?"

"Puckerman."

Mercedes looked carefully at Chloe. The first one would have been hard, and it was a basic fact that Artie played in band. But it would be this last one that only Kurt could answer, "In Glee Club, we did a song. Who sang the solo?"

"Berry."

"Oh god it is you!" (So THAT'S where I was going. Huh. Go figure.) She sat down next to Kurt, feeling both relieved and awkward at the same time. Chloe's pajamas were incredibly short shorts and a came. She couldn't imagine being a boy, how it would feel to be uncomfortable in your own skin. It must have been even worse for Kurt, who didn't even like girls!

"What happened? How did we end up here?" Kurt asked.

And so Mercedes told him. She told him about Chloe, and the lack of Glee, everything. For a while, Kurt didn't say anything, possessing the information. "So… what do we do now?"

* * *

Later, Kurt muttered unenthusiastically as they walked through the halls of McKinley High. "How are they not staring? I'm a freak!"

Mercedes looked over at her friend. Convincing him he had to go to school had been much easier once she let him pick out his own cloths. He had finally decide upon black jeans and an aqua shirt. Chloe didn't have enough clothes for his taste. "Remember? Chloe is normal," she said sympathetically as they walked into the lunch room.

The pair grabbed a somewhat appetizing lunch before sitting down at an unoccupied table. "You know," Kurt began as he surveyed his selection of food. "If you've been here, that might explain why you were acting so oddly."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, biting into an apple.

"You seemed to have forgotten me." He said simply.

"You are pretty hard to forget boy, and don't you forget that."

Kurt giggled. It was his body's natural way of responding, but he stopped as soon as he realized and they finished their lunch in silence.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes walked as casually as they could into the choir room. They were really early, considering the room was dark and empty. "I thought you said that we weren't in Glee?"

Mercedes smiled wirily. "I pulled some strings. Everyone is in Glee again."

"Sweet."

* * *

Soon the Choir room had filled. "Well, to start, I would like to say I'm really glad that we have so many new faces. I'm sure we will all have a great time this year." Mr. Shue's short speech didn't rile up the class the way he planned it to. He cleared his throat. "I would also like to add that our first song will be Defying Gravity, sung by our own Rachel Berry." He passed out the sheet music to the class; most of them looked at it like a rancid bug.

Kurt's hand shot up in the air. "Mr. Shue? I don't think you are being fair to the rest of us that may want that solo."

"Like who? I didn't think anyone else wanted it."

"What are you doing?" Mercedes hissed.

"Just watch."

Before anyone could've realized what was happening, Chloe and Rachel were in a Glee off.

Rachel went first, surprising most of the class who had never heard her sing before. While she was singing, a few even dared to believe she would win.

Then Kurt began to sing. _No matter what body he was in, the boy is in complete control of his voice._ Mercedes thought.

As the final note drifted off into silence, the class erupted into cheers. "Wow Chloe, I didn't know you could sing- like that." Finn said.

"Congratulations, you get the solo."

* * *

Get ready for a flashback! Sort of….

So this is my nightly update. We are just under half of the way through with the BEGINING of the story.

I've writen this story before, in my head. Twice.

So I know what happens.

But you don't.

That, I guess, is why so many people have faved and comented on this Fic.

Much more than I expected.

Thank you for reading.

EDIT: Doh! I forgot to add the part about Glee Club. How stupid! So yah, Mercedes made everyone be in Glee. ANd Kurt gets his solo. YAY!

Now we get to look inside some one else's mind... (coughcedechough)


	5. Chapter 5

(Cedes) Cedes opened her locker, eyes darting to a locker a few down. Where was Chloe? She hadn't seen her all day! She shut her locker, holding her books, unsure of whether she should wait or go to class. She turned back to look at the locker, hoping that Chloe had snuck behind her and gotten to her locker. To her surprise, she saw a boy.

He was twisting open a locker- his locker apparently, since it opened and he began selecting a few notebooks. He had light brown hair and intelligent grey eyes. "What's new Mercedes?" He said, glancing at Cedes.

Lastly named furrowed her brow. She didn't remember this kid. At all. This was unusual, because she and Chloe knew everyone at McKinley. "Excuse me? Are you new?" she asked.

"What's wrong with you Mercedes?" he laughed and looped his arm around hers, guiding her to class. Where was Chloe?

* * *

Cedes was really, really worried. Was Chloe sick or something? She had tried texting her BFF, but that kid- Carter or Kurt or something had just told her to stop texting him. How did he even get her number? As the last bell of the day rang, Cede was ready to scream in frustration. She quickly grabbed her things from her locker, and nearly sprinted to the door. "Mercedes? Are you ok?" Fuck. Her attempted escape didn't go unnoticed by a certain Kurt.

"Yah, I'm just ready to go home." She spun to face the boy, who turned out to be a pretty interesting person. He knew all the gossip in school, and had this tendency to use an 'Ice Queen' mask to drive bullies away. But he was no Chloe.

"I wish we could go home," Kurt said, "but I'm afraid we have Glee today. I would like nothing more than to go shopping with you, but I'm afraid we must endure an hour of our resident star, Rachel Berry mauling her solos that should've gone to us." He rolled his eyes and grabbed Cedes' arm. "Now come, my dear Mercedes, or we shall be late."

Cedes was having trouble processing this information. What the hell would she do in Glee Club? "But," she protested, trying to break from Kurt's grasp. "Glee's for losers."

"I would say that description fits us perfectly." Kurt said dryly, letting the diva free.

Suddenly, Cedes was angry. All her frustration leaked out into a single, malice filled sentence. "No." she whispered. "That describes _you_ perfectly." With that, Cedes spun on heel and stalked off, leaving a very confused male soprano in her wake.

* * *

"Hey, Chloe? It's Cedes. I'm just wondering where you are. You haven't been answering my calls and you weren't in school or anything… so just… call me back or something. K? So… bye I guess."

Cede sighed and hung up her cell. She gazed around the hallway, wishing for something to take her mind off of her M.I.A. friend. Nothing ever happened at school. There was a teacher, Mr. Shoes or something, talking to the germaphobe Guidance Counselor Ms. Pillsbury. Those two were so in love. A gaggle of Cheerleaders. A couple holding hands. A jock with a slushy. Puckerman kissing/removing the skirt of a Cheerio. A short geek in a plaid skirt.

SPLAT

Cedes watched- half in horror, half in amazement as the geek was doused with a slushy. "Poor Rachel." A sympathetic/sarcastic voice murmured. Cede whirled around to find Kurt. The boy was fixing his hair, half looking at the scene. "I would care more if not for the fact that blue corn syrup was an improvement to her outfit."  
"Does that happen to her a lot?" Cedes wondered out loud, watching as Finn Hudson- quarterback- and Mr. Shuster- Spanish teacher- attempted to be knights in shining armor. Apparently, that was an unusual question from the reaction Kurt gave her.

"Does it happen a lot?" he parroted in disbelief. "Mercedes, we've ALL been Slushied at one point or another! That question is just unnecessary."

Cedes snorted. "Chloe and I have never been 'Slushied'." She made air quotes around the term.

"Who's Chloe?"

"How can you not know who Chloe Hummel is?" Cedes asked- for she was certain by now that Kurt wasn't new.

Said named boy furrowed his eyebrows in a look of total bewilderment. "Its not April fools is it?"

"No."  
"Than what's with the jokes Mercedes! I don't think I have any relatives named Chloe, let alone a Chloe that goes to our school."

Now it was Cede's turn to be confused. "Relatives…?"

Kurt sighed. He stuck out his hand in mock greeting. "Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel, pleasure to meet you." He said with little enthusiasm and politeness that was verging on the edge of being false. Which it was. The bell rang, ushering stragglers to their classes. "And now I'm late." He cast Cedes one last worried glance, and then rushed to class.

Kurt… Hummel?

* * *

(End of the Day)

"Rachel's going to be pissed if you miss another Glee practice."

Cedes glance up from her phone- still nothing from Chloe. "I can't sing- or dance for that matter." She protested. _And Glee is social suicide. _She added silently.

"Of course you can sing- not that you'll get the chance. Honestly Mercedes! I don't know what's with you lately. It's like you're a different person or something." He stared intently at Cedes, as if his uncomfortable grey eyes (which made her only that much more homesick for Chloe) would give him all the answers.

Cedes sighed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Kurt and Cede were the last ones to arrive in the Choir Room. Cedes surveyed her new- or old- classmates. She recognized the bright red cheerio uniforms on Santana, Brittney and Quinn as the girls mingled in the back of the room. The letterman jackets on Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike were scattered about the seating arrangement. 'Wheels' as Chloe had so eloquently dubbed him, was sitting off to the side, chatting with the stuttering Goth chick. That girl who had been slushied- Rachel, was looking at a piece of paper with musical note on it.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said as he said down gracefully in a chair next to the nerds talking. He crossed his legs before asking, "What's new on the gossip grape vine?"

Goth girl shrugged. "Not much, I'm afraid." Huh. She didn't stutter as much as she did in class. Weird.

Wheels shifted his torso to look at Cedes. "Where were you Mercedes? We needed your diva powers to help defend ourselves against Rachel!"

"What?" Cedes was confused. "Are you speaking English?"

Kurt laughed. "No, he was speaking a dead dialect known commonly as 'Nerd Speak'."

Wheels blushed. "Shut it Kurt!" he snapped, but quickly smiled as to show that his anger was misdirected.

"So where were you anyway?" G.G. asked.

"Mercedes didn't feel like going to Glee, Tina." Kurt said quickly. Oh right, that was the girls name.

"Why not?"

Cedes shrugged. "I just didn't."

Wheels chuckled. "Be glad you weren't here. Rachel somehow managed to annoy me even more than usual. I swear one day I'm going to kill her!"

Kurt sighed dramatically and patted the handicapped boy on his back. "All in good time, Artie. All in good time."

The quartet laughed quietly at the joke, and Cedes was feeling almost natural. Until Kurt opened his big grey eyes and looked at her.

Chloe.

Suddenly, the world seamed a lot sadder.

* * *

Cedes was sick of math. She had other things on her mind, like where Chloe could've gone. Did she transfer? Move? Vacation? It seemed that this guy, Kurt, was trying to take her place. She was tired of him. Chloe had nothing in common with the Hummel boy, save the last name.

A ringtone shook her out of her thoughts. Cedes picked up the phone, checking caller id before answering.

Kurt H. It read.

Sighing, she flipped it open. "Look, Kurt, I thought I told you-"

"Cedes?" came a scared voice.

"That's my name."

"Cedes it's me, Chloe. I need you to come over, like right now. And don't freak out please! It's really important."

* * *

"Chloe? You here?" Cedes called when she entered Chloe's room. The walls were different than she last remembered them. Someone had painted them white. The furniture had changed too.

"Cedes? K, don't freak but..." aaannnd Kurt stepped from his bathroom.

"Oh." Cedes felt her heart plummet. "It's just you."

"Cedes! Don't you recognize me?"

"Yah. You're Kurt."

"NO! I'm Chloe! Honest! Who else would know that you hate raspberries or that you've never been scared of the dark or heights but are terrified of daddy long legs or the fact that you hate school but love science class. Or"

"CHLOE!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Mercedes and Kurt)Mercedes was lounging in Kurt's- Chloe's- room after school. Kurt was walking on a cloud for nailing that part, and she hated to bring him down but, things must be done. "Kurt? We have to get home."

Kurt sighed. "I know. But what can we do?" He flopped down on the bed, while Mercedes chose the desk chair. She reached and grabbed a pen and paper. Kurt's grimace didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes.

"It's pink. So what? At least the pen is black." Mercedes pointed out. Kurt just shrugged. She turned to the paper and wrote down:_ How do we get back home? _

"Any ideas?" She asked, coming up short herself.

Kurt grabbed the paper, took one glance and said, "No." He put it down next to him. "I think we should focus on how we got here- wherever here is." Mercedes nodded in silent agreement, then reached to take back the paper.

"Huh..?"

"What?"

"Kurt what happened to the paper?"

The former rose dyed parchment was now clean and white, minus the two words written in a sloppy scrawl:

Help Us

Cedes collapsed onto Kurt's bed. "Its unnatural!" Chloe exclaimed. Cedes peeked at her friend, trying to get used to Chloe-in-Kurt's-body. "How on earth does a _boy_ keep his room cleaner than me!"

Cedes shrugged, not wanting to focus on the unnecessary. "We need to get help." She stated.

Chloe nodded and began writing on a piece of scrap paper. She tossed it over to Cede, who scrambled to snag the drifting note.

Help Us

"Chloe, this is serious!" Cedes threw the paper down on the bed in irritation. "We need to tell someone or find a way to make things right."

"I know CEDE! I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a FREAKING BOY!" Chloe shouted. "WHO DO YOU THINK HAS IT WORSE? ME OR YOU!"

" I know Chloe, that's why I want to go home."

Chloe sighed and snatched the paper. "Fine. What are some of _your_ good ideas?"

Cedes noticed something. "Chloe…"

"How about-"

"CHLOE!"

"WHAT!"

"The paper… It's different. It's _pink_!"

Chloe looked at it. "This is the paper I bought last year," she commented softly. "And why did you write on it?"

"I didn't."

But sure enough, when Chloe showed her the paper, it read, in Cedes own handwriting, _How do we get back home?_

"I didn't write this!" Cedes exclaimed. She dropped the paper next to her, heart racing. "How did it get here? From your room? And who wrote on it?"

"I don't know, but I think we should be asking how it got back! Look!"

Sure enough, a bleach white paper lay where the pink on once was.

HELP US!

Who is this?

Cedes and Chloe exchanged glances.

'Cedes and Chloe. Y who's this?

… Kurt and Mercedes.

•

"Why do you get to have your name first?" Mercedes confronted Kurt as he dropped the paper.

"Because it's my paper." He said as he picked it up again. Under what he had written before was a scrawled not.

Do you know how we can switch again?

No…

Kurt began to reply, but Mercedes stopped him. "What if it's like the paper?" She asked.

"What?"

"What if we stand in the same spots- will we switch?" Mercedes said slowly as she began to create a plan. "Tell them to stand by the window. We'll do the same and see if it works!"

Kurt nodded and began to write. He put the paper on the bed, when it turned to the faithful pink, no notes, they crossed the room. "How do we know this will work?" Kurt asked after a minute of standing.

Mercedes shrugged. "I-"she began, but then something… changed. Half of the room, Chloe's pink room, appeared as Kurt's simple room. Standing in, were Kurt and Mercedes, or should I say, Chloe and Cedes.

Silently, as though they had been switching for years, they crossed the room and stepped over the line that divided them. Once they did, the two rooms became on single room again.

Mercedes looked at Kurt. "Kurt?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Mercedes?"

She smiled. "We're home."


	7. Explaination

REREAD ALL PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! I'm serious; I made MAJOR changes to a bunch. (Specifically the ones including Cede.) Now, due to request, I'm going to give you the explanations for the whole switching process.

K, so two people (i.e. Kurt/Chloe or Mercedes/Cede) stand in the same spot (ie Sink in Girls bathroom or Window in Math room ect.) at the same time. The first time, they don't go though the 'Switching Portal' or whatever you want to call it. They just switch. From there on, weather it's you second time or you're ten millionth; you go through the 'Portal'. This is kind hard to explain, but I'll do my best.

You stand in the same spots, then wherever you're facing, changes to the other world. Your double will be standing there. You simply walk forward to switch. It's kind of like Through the Looking Glass. Just a little different. Once you switch, the 'portal/mirror/whatever' closes. You can access the portal anytime by standing in the same spots. BUT! You can only switch once a day.

It's not always a perfect science, sometimes phones can call each other over the portal, other times they break. Maybe bodies will switch rather than minds, other times you may get stuck. This will make sense in the sequels.

There is going to be an 'explanation' in the second one, Connected. So reread Switched and be on the lookout for Connected.

Bye!


End file.
